A Reason to Live
by TheBlackRoseAssassin
Summary: Just something I created randomly. Turns out to be a full story in the end Ken joins the DigiDestined at Davis' request, but is he really free from the darkness that held him captive? No pairings, Ken x Davis friendship! And has one of my OCs in it but she doesn't end up with anyone
1. Chapter 1

**A Reason to Live**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Ken, you can trust me!" Davis, the mahogany haired teen and leader of the DigiDestined, said happily, holding out his hand towards boy genius Ken Ichijouji; the former Digimon Kaiser.

Ken hesitated for a moment, then stood up with Davis' help. "I-I didn't think you'd want me around… After all I did…" he stammered, taking his hand away and looking down.

Davis shook his head and took both of Ken's hands. The indigo haired teen looked at him in surprise and a little bit of fear. "You've helped us out heaps of times! They all told me how you helped them out in the real world! You got yourself hurt from fending off bullies that were threatening Cody, you helped Yolei with a project, you overworked yourself helping T.P with his training-"

"That's T.K!" T.K yelled, cutting Davis off and earning a giggle from Kari.

"Whatever T.S," Davis said, looking at him. He then looked at Ken and grinned. "And I'm sure you can figure out how you helped Kiyoshi and Kari. Tai even told me you've been helping him and Matt!" he said, amazement and wonder evident in his voice.

"W-Well… It was how I could re-pay them all…" Ken said quietly. Kiyoshi, the hot-headed sub-leader of the DigiDestined, came up to them. She was tall and beautiful, with long blonde hair and aqua eyes.

"Hey Ichijouji, thank you for all your help," she said, holding out her hand to him.

"Kiyoshi…" Ken muttered. He then smiled and shook her hand while Davis pouted. T.K came up to then and put his hand on Davis' shoulder.

"Come on, we should head home," he said.

"Whatever you say T.H," he said, starting to walk. T.K growled and ran after him.

"It's T.K!" he yelled angrily, chasing after Davis. Kari sighed and ran after them with Cody, leaving Yolei, Kiyoshi and Ken to follow behind them.

* * *

Ken woke up with a start and looked around. _'Where am I?...'_ he asked himself. He then looked at the red-head boy who was asleep next to him, cuddling a blue ball of fluff. _'I must have collapsed again… But why is Davis in my bed..? Wait… This isn't my room… This is T.K's room!' _Ken jumped out of bed carefully, making sure not to wake up Davis, and walked out of the room.

"You're awake," he heard a voice call. He walked into the living room to find Kari, T.K, Matt and Tai sitting at the table with cards in front of them.

"Did you sleep well?" Gatomon purred, jumping over to him. Ken nodded and looked at the four at the table. Kari smiled softly, while T.K frowned.

"Ken, are you sure you're alright?" T.K asked. Ken nodded then touched his neck.

"What happened to me? And why was I in your bed?" he asked, sitting down. Matt handed him a cup of water, to which he accepted gratefully.

"You collapsed while Davis and Tai were in the middle of a soccer game. Davis was so worried he forfeited the match and refused to leave your side," Matt explained, grinning. Tai nodded.

"T.K's house was the closest so we took you there," Tai finished, casting a glance at T.K and Kari.

"We couldn't take Davis away from you, and he ended up falling asleep so Tai and I placed him in bed with you," Matt said, smirking a bit. Ken's cheeks went bright red and he quickly recovered his composure.

"Do you know why you collapsed Ken?" Kari asked, leaning forward a bit. Ken shook his head and looked down.

"No, I don't," he said. He looked at them all again and stood up, ignoring the pounding in his head and chest.

* * *

"You're an idiot Motomiya!" Kiyoshi yelled, glaring at the mahogany head.

"I have a first name Kiyoshi!" he yelled back, trying to sound more angry.

"And I have a nick name! When you start calling me "Kiyo" then I'll consider your first name better!"

The DigiDestined had headed to the Digital world as soon as morning hit, and although Davis was worried about Ken, he shrugged it off.

"Do they always fight?" Ken asked Kari, who had dropped behind to walk with him. She nodded and sighed while smiling. Ken looked at Wormmon and Veemon, who were walking behind the two leaders and watching their exchange with interest.

Both teens crossed their arms and looked away from each other. They then looked at each other and burst out laughing. The rest of the group started laughing, save for Ken; who was watching them all from the back. When all of a sudden he heard an explosion. He looked around to find the others walking and chatting happily.

'_They don't appear to have heard it…'_ he thought to himself. He shook his head and sneaked away quietly from the group, without anyone noticing.

* * *

Ken walked around a burnt forest, there was nothing left but charred branches and ashes covering the black grass.

"How nice of you to be here~" he heard a woman snarl. He turned to come face to face with none other than Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"What do you want?" he asked, staring at them. Arukennimon smirked and attacked him fast, hitting him against one of the burnt trees. Ken coughed and hit the tree, and Arukennimon was pinning him against the tree before he could react. "Let…. Me…. Go….!" He tried to push her off but she was too strong for him and kept a firm hold.

"Oh Ken~ You don't really think you've escaped the darkness yet do you~?" she said, using one hand to hold his neck, while the other was stroking his face gently.

Ken growled. "Of course I have!" he yelled at her, becoming aware of the throbbing pain in his head and chest.

"Shh…" Arukennimon hushed him and put a cold finger to his lips. "Hush now child, let the darkness take over again," she whispered, leaning close to him.

Ken screamed out in pain.

* * *

"Hey guys, something's wrong," Kiyoshi pointed out, stopping. The others stopped and turned to face her.

"You're right…" T.K said, looking around. It was Cody who was first to notice what the problem was.

"Ken's gone." Cody said loudly, shocking everyone as they realised he was right.

"Ken…" Wormmon muttered, instantly getting worried.

"We need to find him!" Davis declared, picking up Wormmon and running off. The others followed him quickly.

* * *

Ken was kneeling on the floor, holding his head in pain. Arukennimon smirked and lifted him up by his neck. She turned him around and pushed his hair away to look at the area where the dark spore was hidden. "Oh such a pity, but you were never meant to be kind~" she said, almost purring seductively as she stroked his hair.

"I-It hurts…" Ken mumbled, falling into her chest. She smirked and rubbed his back gently.

"Let go and it'll stop hurting," she said gently, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

"Ken!" Davis called, running up to them with the others. Arukennimon growled and glared at them, then looked at Ken.

"Mummymon, destroy them!" she yelled, then turned her attention back to the indigo haired teen in her arms.

Mummymon turned to face the DigiDestined who were angry and worried. "Give back Ken!" Davis yelled, bracing to attack.

Arukennimon stood up straight with an unconscious Ken in her arms. She smirked at the DigiDestined. "Goodbye, brats," she said, disappearing.

"Wait!" Kiyoshi yelled, pouncing onto her, but she was too late. She fell to the ground, but was then picked up and chucked hard into the ground by Mummymon. She coughed up blood and was thrown back and landed in front of the others.

"Kiyo!" Kari called running up to her. Tandoramon (Kiyoshi's partner) landed down next to her and nudged her worriedly. Kari knelt down next to her, and pulled her onto her back. "She's unconscious…"

T.K growled and glared at Mummymon, who had transformed into the real form of the Digimon it actually was. "You'll pay!" he yelled. "Patamon, digivolve!" he called, grabbing his D3. Patamon digivolved, and helped X-Veemon, who had digivolved the minute Kiyoshi was hit.

* * *

"Come on Ken, let it take over~" Arukennimon faced Ken, who was sitting up against a tree with his eyes scrunched shut in pain. Ken groaned in pain and opened his eyes slightly. Arukennimon smirked and knelt down in front of him. "Bring the Emperor back~" she stroked his cheeks gently.

"I-I can't… L-Let the others down…" he spoke quietly while panting. Arukennimon growled and grabbed his hair while raising his face so he was looking at her. "I-I'll never give in…" Ken said, smirking weakly.

"You worthless fool!" Arukennimon yelled, smashing him into the ground and knocking him out.

"Ken!" a raspy voice yelled out, along with a girl's voice. Arukennimon looked to see Yolei, Cody, their Digimon and Wormmon, come running. "What have you done to him!?" Yolei yelled at the Digimon woman once she saw Ken.

"Just knocked him out~" Arukennimon smirked. "Once he comes to, he won't remember any of you at all~"

Cody growled. "We won't let that happen!" he yelled. He looked at his Digimon, Armadillomon, and nodded.

* * *

Kiyoshi groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to find Kari looking worriedly in a direction. "Kari…" she muttered. Kari looked down at her. Kiyoshi figured she was laying on Kari's lap.

"Oh you're awake. That's a relief," the bearer of Light said, the worry evident in her voice. Kiyoshi sat up groggily and winced as pain shot through her body. She managed to sit up with Kari's help and looked to see X-Veemon, Davis, T.K and Angemon fighting a rather tough looking Digimon.

"What's happening?" Kiyoshi asked, looking at her best friend. Kari looked at her and frowned.

"We found Ken, but Arukennimon took him away. You tried to stop them but the Digimon disguised as Mummymon took you out. T.K and Davis started fighting after that," she explained. Kiyoshi nodded and looked at Tandoramon and Gatomon were standing protectively in front of the two girls while watching the fight.

"Where's Cody and Yolei?" the bearer of Unity asked.

"They… Went after Ken and Arukennimon…" Kari said hesitantly.

"WHAT!?" Kiyoshi exploded. She then regained her composure and tried to stand up. She gasped as pain shot through her body, making her drop to her knees in pain.

"You shouldn't get up yet, you're still hurt," Kari said, drawing the attention of Tandoramon and Gatomon.

"Kiyo, are you okay?" Tandoramon asked, worried for her friend. Kiyoshi nodded and stood up weakly.

"I have to go to Ken… And make sure he's okay for Davis' sake…" she said, walking off weakly.

"Kiyo wait!" Kari called as Kiyoshi ran off.

Kiyoshi reached where Yolei and Cody were fighting against Arukennimon, who was guarding Ken from them. She saw that ken was laying on the ground, unconscious and in pain. She ran to him without the evil Digimon knowing and grabbed Ken gently. Before Arukennimon noticed, she and Ken disappeared, leaving Cody and Yolei to fight.

* * *

AN: To be honest I don't even know why I created this. I was listening to "Fix You" by Coldplay at the time and created this story. It was originally meant to be a oneshot but I think it'll be a few chapters long now. R&R please! And if you want, I can upload Kiyoshi's profile so others can see her. She's my first Digimon OC and was meant to be for Frontier, but I modified her so she can be both Adventure and Frontier.


	2. Kiyoshi and Tandoramon Profiles

**LivingTheSPNLife: **Here's a little intel on Kiyoshi, but I still haven't worked her or Tandoramon out completely yet. But hope this helps and the next chapter will be out soon! Thanks for the review! xx

**Kiyoshi's Profile**

Name: Kiyoshi (Kiyo) Takanara  
Age: 12  
Height: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Hair: Long and blonde  
Eyes: Sky blue

Personality: hyperactive, loud, energetic, intelligent, stubborn, confident, straightforward, blunt, dark at times  
Hobbies: Singing, playing guitar, reading, writing stories, writing music, teaching music, running around, playing soccer, playing basketball  
Crush: Ken (And Davis at times)

Crest: Unity (That turns to a mixture of hatred, pride and darkness)  
Digimon partner: Tandoramon

Other: She was close friends with Ken when they were younger but eventually moved to Odaiba and lost touch with him. She was part of the school's basketball team, and the soccer team. She joined the DigiDestined after Davis got his crest and helped to bring back Ken. She is close with Matt and Tai, and becomes close friends with T.K and Yolei. She's popular in school for her looks but not really liked that much for her personality. She hates her name, so she goes by the nickname of "Kiyo". If someone calls her by her full name, she'll call them by their last name. She's street smart, and smart at English and History. Her career goal is to be a famous musician, or be a music teacher. She's great around kids, but can't refrain herself from swearing in front of them when she gets angry. She's very athletic and loves to be out and about. She has a strong sense of justice and is a great leader. She's the subleader of the DigiDestined but doesn't have a Jogress partner (Yet).

Back Story: Her parents split when she was younger, but all of her relatives died mysteriously one by one. Only her and her mother lived. After moving to Odaiba her mother died of an illness, and she lived alone ever since. She tries to balance her work and school life out from time to time and manages to make it work.

Tandoramon: Tandoramon is an angel/dragon shaped digimon, and is a digimon of light. Tandoramon fights differently as he merges together with Kiyoshi to fight. He can also Armour digivolve, and has a baby form and in-training form. Tandoramon is strong but not as strong as the other Digimon in his armour form.


End file.
